


[Podfic] Brothers, amirite?

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of Untitled South/Sister 2014 FemslashFeb by punishandenslavesuckersSouth and Sister steal a ship together and discuss the finer points of big brothers and the keeping of them. Also, there may or may not be a bottle of Fireball and strip poker involved.





	[Podfic] Brothers, amirite?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled South/Sister 2014 FemslashFeb](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461192) by punishandenslavesuckers. 



## MP3

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/RedVs.BlueBrothersAmirite/%5BRed%20vs.%20Blue%5D%20Brothers%2C%20amirite.mp3)  
  
| 6 MB | 0:08:37


End file.
